Jace cheats wow so original
by Two Girls One Account
Summary: Jace cheats on Clary and she has to run away but she didn't tell him a secret that she had... wow so original never before seen on this website (read it for the lols. Also if you hate fics like this, we got you)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys we worked really hard on this fic please let us know what you think. It's such an original idea there has never been a fic like this please review and let us know if we should continue**

 _Clary's POV:_

Clary was walking down the hallway of the institute when she passed Jace's door and she heard really loud moaning coming from his room.

She went to open the door and when she did she saw Jace and Isabelle kissing! Oh my god! How could my boyfriend kiss my parabatai?

Clary could feel herself start to cry loudly. Her tears dripped on the floor as she ran away. Clry pulled out her stelay and drew a portal rune on the wall and jumped through it.

 _Jace's POV:_

I love kissing Clary. Her soft lips feel so soft. She is so good. I kiss her on the lips but then i hear a noise and i turn and see that Clary is standing in the door! But then who am i kissing?

I turn back and see that it's… ISABELLE? But how? Why?

I pull away from the kiss and slap Issobel across the face.

Isabelle spit blood and tooth and cryed at Jace.

"I'm sorry Jace i was was being controled by sebastain!"

 _Isabele POV:_

Sebastain came to me and used his demon powers to control me and make me use a rune tu turn myself into Clary and kiss Jace.

Just as Clary was coming, Sebstain made me turn off the rune so Clary would see Jace kissing her parbtai.

Now Clary is gone and Jace is slapping me six times.

But i stops him with my shadowhunter hand.

I explain to Jacé what happened. "Zebastain came to me and used his demon powers to control me and make me use a rune tu turn myself into Cary and kiss Jace. Just as Clary was coming, Sevastain made me turn off the rune so Clary would see Jace kissing her pabrbtai. I promise Jack I would never want to hurt my parbtai i love my pabtrai we are bonded by the special bonded of prabatai."

"Yes," Jace agreed, he said agreeing. "I also have a prabatai and I love my padthai as much as I love Clari. We need to stop eBastain before he controls someone else with his demon powers.

 _Jace's POV:_

Jace could sense Delastain with his magic angel blood and opened the door o the bathroom to find Sestin sitting on the toilette with his pant down. He was holding a picture of Clary in one hand and his shlong in the other. Jace was enragged that SeBastardStian was masticating to his girlfriend.

Jace took out his serfaf blade and yelled "JESUS CHRIST OUR LORD AND SAVIOR" and the most powerful sfraf blade ever to be created grew in Jace's hand and he stabbed throo Webstan's face.

 **One Year Later…**

 _Clary's POV:_

I dismonted my polarbear, named Timothy Horton, and walked back into the Canadia institute where my new prafabatai, Aishaa-Kay-Lynn stood with my two almost new born twin babies, Chastityy-Destiini and JFK (short for Jonathan Fray Kristopher) their beautiful angle wings and blond hair shining in the institute light that made them look even more anglecic.

Clary was the mother and Jace was the father and they both had extra angelli blood and now their babies were almost actual angles.

I was on her way to tell Gace that I was pregnant with the twin angle babis when I saw him kissing my old nasty slut padbagai and as soon as I got to the Canadia instutute I used my rune powers to make a new pafagadai rune and now i have two pajamadais but i hope that sloot Isofel dies soon so Aishaa-Kay-Lynn can be my one and only Paraboleatai.

"There is someone here to see you," said ShiShi (which is what I call Aishaa-Kay-Lynn) and she told me to go to the library.

"Mother, please come see us soon so we may make the acquaintance of whomever is here to pay you visit," my one month old twins says in unison.

I hugged my two flying babies and went to the library to see who was here to visi me.

 _Aishaa-Kay-Lynn POV:_

When Clary got home I told her that someone was here to see her in the library and i watched her say goobye to her babies as she went to the libabry.

 _Jae POV:_

I was waiting in the library with Isoball and Magnus and Alec and Joselin and Luke and Maia and Simon and Raphael and and Maryse and Robert and Jonathan (Clary's brother, not Sebatsian in this fic they are differnt people) and Jordan and Max (who is not ded) and Magnus and Ragnor were all waiting to tell Clari that she needs to come home.

When Clary came in everyone stopped talking and Jace stepped forward and held Calrys hands.

"Clarrisssa Abigail Mogansten, i love you with all my heart and i didnt cheat on you. Isable was pretending to be you witha rune because she was being controllled by Sestitin and i never cheated.

"I believe you Jacque um sorry I every doubted out lovr."

Jason and Clar kissing with so much passion that people gasped.

Maruse opened a closet in the libry and there was a loud noise and Marmuse screamed. "Oh my god there is a death body in this closet!"

Everyone ran over and saw that the body that fell out of the closet was… AISHAA-KAY-Lunn!

Clary gasped, falling to her knees and sobbing for her dead babapatai.

Aishaa-Kay Lynn entered from the libary door and said "HAHA! I knew you wuld never know that I was pretending to be your bagatapai and I killed the real ShiShi. You fell rivht into my trap!"

Ashiaa ripped off his wig and we saw that was, in fact, Sesabsin. Everyone was surprised except Ibsalelle. She laughed evily with Segasustin.

 _Isabelle POV:_

I laughed evily with Sebastian, my lover, and told them all about how I was never actually controlled by him because she didn't need to. "He convinvced me with his big love making and I did it for him because we are evil with demon blood together."

I took out the cage that held the two winged babies and laughed at Classy;s reaction. She was devastated.

"Ilasel, why?' asked Clary.

"Because you were my pagathai and I loved you but you didn't love me back. You replaced me without a second thut and now I love Segadtin. And now I am going to kill your childs so you will know how it felt to be betrayed."

"Our chrilds?" Jace asked, kissing Clary passionately.

"Yes," Clary said after the kiss. "I was going to tell you but i saw you with Isagel whch caused me to runs away so I could not tell you."

"Mother, is this our father? What a wonderful surprise," the two twins said in unision british accents.

"Isahlebel," clary said in a loving voice. The voice of a past lover. "I know that i did a bad thing but you need to know that I still care about you as a person and as a padfalafeltai and please don't kill your godchildren."

"It's too late! I am already killing them!" Isgajel said, turning into a wearwolf-vampire hibrid and flying at the cage with her bat wings.

 _Ragnor POV:_

I watched as Iselle turned into a wolf with batwings because she got the power from Stegasaurus's demon-semen and she tore the babies apart with her teeth and there was bloor everywhere. She ate them alive

 _Third Person no one's POV:_

Clary and Jave cried as they watched the babies die in Isasell's teeth.

Sebstastin laughed and kissed his bloody wolf lover and used his demon-semen to send Clary and Jace into an alternate demention.

"Goodbye CLarisonFord and Jason. Have fun trying to escape this demon prison demention wher eyou will surely die before you can escape."""

I felt Sifilus push me and Jacob into the portal and just before everything went black i looked into Jace's bootiful golden orbs and said "i will always be with you.'

We fell into the portal and were comsumd by demon darkness, which is darker than regular darkness.

 **So... this is basically our way of saying to anyone who writes fics like this (and there are people who do) please. Just... please. Stop.**

 **Anyway, this was just for shits and giggles. So we hope you guys had as much fun reading it as we did writing it. Or maybe you didn't. Maybe you couldn't even make it past the first paragraph. But if you made it this far, we're proud of you.**

 **Anyway, please review. Have you ever seen a fic like this? Let us know!**

 **xoxo**

 **-R &A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys we hope you like chapter 2 sorry its so long**

 **Clharrie's POV:**

Jace held me close as we fell into the dark demon world. We screamed but we were always safe in each otters arms so our love kept the demons away.

Clar" Jace said, pulling away from me. "We need to get otter of here or else we will die."

A demon came out of the shadows and tried to attack Jace, but I sliced the demon wth my shadowhunter hand and it died instantly.

Jace gapsed, stumbling backard. "ClindianaJones, how did you do that?"

Lary looked over her shoulder dramatically, flipping her hair. "Have you ever heard of Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson?"

"Of course," Jace said. "The new shadowhunter who is the best shadowhunter in the world since last year."

"Yes, Jace. I am the Rock."

Jace stared in a maze, trying to hide his large erection of love.

"Ok, now Jace I am gong to portal us otter of here." I say as I take a Sterinay out of my boot and turn to the wall.

"But ClHanSolo" jace said, stopping me and putting a hand on my shoulder. "Portals cant go between demeshios. Only from one plase to an otter."

I laughed. "haha" I giggled. "Silly Jotter. I made a new one"

 **Jace POV:**

Clary is so amazing. She drew a portal to get us out of the demon world. We stepped throohg the portal and stood in the place betwwn and held her.

"Your so a-maze. I love you Clitorisa Falopia. You are my love and I don't ver want to loose you again"

Carrie kissed her bofriend and to gether they stepped throohg the other side of the portal.

 **Alek POV:**

I am so scared for my Pragmatavai Jason. But I know that he is alove because my ruin is still there.

Just when so many of us are giving up hope a portal openes and Jake and Calry step through holding hands.

I smile and hug my girlfriedn Maggie becUSE I know everythotter will be ok. "Jace i missed you so much i don't know what I would do without my prafalapastaotterai"

Classy looks shocked at me hugging Maggie and says "who is she?'

I am confused. "What do you mean? I've known you your whole life, Cookie," says Maggie.

"Why are you a girl?" asks Jade

"What do you mean?

"Uh oh" Dlary sais, putting her hands over her mouth

Otter

"I think when me and Jafe whent throohg the portal we put a hole in the space-otter-confrillunum and changed it so now Magnus is a girl!""

 **Wow this is still such a shit show. And just to remind some people, because some of you dont get it,**

 **THIS IS IRONIC. THIS IS A JOKE. WE DONT ACTUALLY WRITE LIKE THIS.**

 **Also can we just talk about how homophobic it is when people make Magnus a girl for no reason?**

 **Anyway, this was just for shits and giggles. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Clary POV:**

I was so horni that i could feel my vajine leaking all over the floor. Jace was standing in front of me, his shirt was off and his heands were running thru his hair and he was dripping sexy.

Claryy walked over and leaned against his warm chest, licking all his runes seduciously. "I lorv you so mush Jason. No 1 will ever lorv yu as mush as me" and I put my hand in his pants and felt his hard peeny.

 **Jors POV:**

Klari put her hand in ma pantis and i could feel her hand on my big fat penis. I knew she wanted me so i took her to the bed and i put my coock in her pussycat hole. Clar moraned and moaned and then she said "Jace I am going to come now" and she did and so did I and it was beautiful and i knew this was when i knew that our dead babies would not be our last

 **Alex POV:**

Alec was sitting in his bed when he felt his shaft get hard and he knew that Jac was having sexy with his girlfriend Claru.

Alev tried not to tink about his raging ding dong. Maggie (who is a girl now) has not let him put his stick in her clitoris for a long time so he was very pent up and needed to shoot his boy juice so while he felt Jace being inside of Clary he started to masticate to the feeling and then he shot his baby gravy out of his peeny.

But when he looked down there was no come and it was gone

But where did t go?

 **Ok well we hope you guys liked the chapter. It was super sexy but we never wrote smut so plz no flames**

 **Ok but for real wow this smut was so amazing. The detail. The word choice. All gold.**

 **Review and let us know what you think :)**

 **xoxo**

 **-R &A**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, we put a lot of effort into this story **(lol no don't)** but we've hit a wall.

Please vote in the reviews what you want to happen!

a. All the TMI people have to go to high school!

b. Clary finds out she has both angel AND demon blood!

c. Clary is a demigod/wizard and goes to Camp Half-Blood/Hogwarts!

Or leave suggestions! **(The trashier and more overused the better. We'll probably actually use what you suggest)**

Btw we are not updating until we get AT LEAST 300 reviews.

xoxo

-R&A

 **(Don't you fucking hate when people do this? Like... just upload an actual chapter... you don't get to ask for reviews when you didn't even upload actual content... And don't worry. We aren't actually waiting for 300 reviews. We, unlike some poeple on here, are at least somewhat realistic.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Calry POV:**

It has been exactly 28 days since me and Jacr hav had the sex, and i knew that my blood was late. I was happy that me and Hase are havin another bby. I went to see Jace because we were all getting ready for s mission. Sebsagayman and Isofel are at the new yrok high scool trying to rekrut dark shadow hunters to tke over the world. So in the next chapter we will be in high school and we will have to find them before they kill peope.

 **Jacee POV:**

Calrt came into my room to talk to me.

 **Claru POV:**

"Jace i was walking over here and whhile i ws wa;king i saw a new ruin./ Its for the baby i am going tu try it.

I took out my sterli and i drawd the ruin inside my wom and saw the vsion from the ruin.

I gaso

'Jacf" I say, hlding my bby bimp "Its a paternitee ruin and in saw that you are...

NOT THE FATHER!

 **Slec POC!**

I was standing in hhe othr side of Jacfs door when i saw a vision from the paternity ruin. I move the door and step iside.

"I am teh father" Alec said.

 **This is art. You're welcome.**

 **xoxo**

 **-R &A**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, just so you all know, we ARE still alive. It's been a long time since we've updated but we have a few things in the works right now. We've been pretty busy with school and everything so we thought we would at least update this so you all knew we were alive and still active. Enjoy this art!**

 **3st person POV**

Clary put on her regular girl clothes and covered her runes with a long sleeve shirt.

Alec came up behind her and wrapped his gay arms around her. "This is our straight baby" he said, putting his fingers into her belly button and wiggling them around. He smelled his fingers and nodded. "Yes, that's a healthy straight baby."

"Akec," Clary turned from the mirror, away from her regular high school girl reflection. "I still can't believe that you jerked your meat while me and Jase were having sex and your ChickenPadThai bond made it so your spermies switched and now you are the father that I tried to conceive with Jace."

"Yeah, that's wild bro," Alec agreed.

Jace opened the dooor and erected from the doorway. "It's time to go," he said. He was wearing torn jeans and a shirt he probably borrowed from Simone that said 'hard core boner.' What a rocker. He wore a blue beanie that matched his blue boxers that were sticking out of his jeans and also matches his eyes which, for this chapter, are blue. He looked like a regurgitated high school sk8r boi.

He also looked happy. More happy than Calvin had seen him in a while. She thought that he would have been upset that he wasn't the vader of the baby, but he said that he was happy that his girlfriend and his girlfriend and his ParferatedEye were so close. "It's like the baby has a mom and two dads. That's pretty cool."

A-lick put his hand on Jace's shoulder. "Have fun in high school, bro. Remember to study hard, board like a pro, and when you see Sebastian, use your thmbs to crush his eyeballs out of his scull."

Clary reached into her womb to cover the ears of her baby. "Alec, that's so violent"

"Yes but as long as Sebasin has eyes, he can perve on our baby and I won't allow that

Clary pulled her hands out of her vagina. "You're right

 **Clary Point of Vag**

Percival Evan Nicholas Institution School was a nice high school in the upper neighborhood of Brooke-land. There were 3072 students (3077 if you include me and Jace) and as someone who used to go to highschool I can say that this one was weird. There were these really pale kids that walked through the halls in groups and they never came to school on really sunny days and their skin was pale while and ice cold. But that's for another chapter.

There was also a lot of stairs in the school because way back when the school was being built the architects were holding the blueprint sideways and they accidentally built the school on its side so now there are 26 floors (2 classrooms per floor) and no elevator. I'm really glad I'll be able to work on my glute muscles while we're on this mission. (Pay attention to the stairs, they're come in handy later)

Clary was walking around the 22st floor when she opened a closet and saw Seba and Isajizzelle with two other students who were drinking a cup that looked a lot like the mortal cup but it was all black with red rubies and lace fishnets all around it and blue eyes like limpid tears and it looked a little like Amy Lee (if you don't knw who that is den get da hell outa here!) It was the My Immortal Cup! I don't know how sebastuon got it because the Inquestioner had it locked up in the city of Gass. But now he is making dark shadowhunters and me and Jace had to stop him!

I shut the closet door really fast and quiet using my Fats and Quiet rune and turned to tel JAce

But he was standing across the hall… KISSING ANOTHER GIRL!


	7. Chapter 7

penis,


End file.
